Sweet Dreams are Made of This
by LoveIsAJokeWithNoPunchline
Summary: “Hello Shadow,” A voice replied. “Ike?” I asked recognizing the voice. Ike/Kindergoth


Okay, randomness is what this fic is made out of. So sit back and enjoy

Kindergoth is 14 and goes by Shadow

Curly Goth: Ash

Red Goth: Thorn

WARNING: BOYXBOY ORAL AND OOC-NESS

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I had no idea where he was. I was sitting on a large bed with red silk sheets. A single lamp lit up the portion of the dark room I was in.

"Hello?" I called.

"Hello Shadow," A voice replied.

"Ike?" I asked recognizing the voice.

"Yup." Ike stepped into view. He was shirtless and his pants were unbuttoned.

"Why the hell am I here?" I asked cruelly.

"Because you want to be," Ike said crawling onto the bed and towards me.

"No I don't. I want to go home." I argued.

Ike laughed. "But we haven't even gotten to the fun part yet." Ike pouted.

"Fun?" I asked.

My question was answered as Ike pressed his lips firmly agents mine. I was stunned. My brain was yelling at me to back away, but every other part of my body was yelling at me to keep kissing. I knew this was wrong, or at least it should be. Then why did it feel so good. Ike's lips were soft. They tasted kind of like cherry flavored chap stick. I felt like I should listen to his body. So when Ike licked my bottom lip, I let him in without hesitation.

Ike ran his hands underneath my shirt and I threaded my fingers into Ike's black hair. Ike broke the kiss to tug my shirt over his head.

He kissed me softly along my collar bone, sucking gently ever so often. I bit my lip to keep the embarrassing noises from coming out of my mouth.

"Do you love me?" He asked as he began to kiss my chest.

I was taken back. Did I really love him. Sure I've been watching him from a distance since kindergarten, but did I love him.

"I don't know." I said, not knowing what else to say.

"I love you," He said a matter of factly.

He continued kissing lower, he stopped to suck on my erect pink buds. I moaned deeply.

"And I'd love to make you feel good." He cupped my erection though my jeans. "Can I do that?" He looked up at me with innocent brown eyes. I found my mouth to dry to talk, so I just nodded.

He smiled and began unbuttoning my pants. He pulled them down.

"No underwear?" He asked.

I blushed. "My jeans are too tight." I explained shrugging a bit. His smile only grew.

"That's hot," He kissed the head teasingly before giving it a lick from base to tip.

I moan, nothing in my life had ever felt so good. I had never even touched myself before. I did have a reason to. I nearly screamed as Ike took nearly all of me into his mouth.

He bobbed his head, massaging my balls as he did. I fisted the sheets below me, trying my best not to moan. He began going slower.

"Fuck Ike. Faster, please." I begged, just like we wanted me to do. I could tell be the way he smirked before continuing.

"Ike…I'm gonna," I tried to warn him.

"Mm hm." He replied, signaling that it was okay.

"IKE!" I screamed as I came into his mouth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up in a cold sweat. I was in my own bed, in my own room.

"Fuck," I breathed out. It was all just a dream, just a very wet dream.

I got up to change. I was embarrassed. I had just had my first wet dream, and it was about a guy! Not just any guy, but none other then the nerdy conformist Ike Broflovski.

I dressed quickly, not even bothering to change my sheets. I waited on the porch until Henrietta came to pick me up. I sat in the front seat so Ash and Thorn could cuddle in the back.

"If I liked one boy would that make me gay?" I asked absent mindedly.

"Why? Who do you like?" Thorn asked.

"Nobody. I'm just curious." I said staring out the window.

"Well it guess it depends on who your attracted to. If your attracted to girl but like him, then no. It's natural for a strait guy to have a homosexual crush. Although if your attracted to both guys and girls then your probably bi." Thorn said.

"But what if the only person I'm attracted to is this person and no one else, regardless of the gender." I replied.

"Then I guess only time will tell. It may just be a curiosity, you'd have to kiss him to know for sure.

My eyes widened slightly. Kiss him? No that wasn't possible. How would I do it? Just walk up to him in the middle of the hall way and kiss him, then if I didn't like it just walk away, but what if I did like it. Would he like it? I probably wouldn't want to do it somewhere so public. I may not care what people say, but he might…God what's happening to me. Now I'm even caring about his well being.

I sighed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fear is for the conformist. I had to get him alone. Then I would kiss him and see where my feelings lead me. Unfortunately that meant actually going into the school and getting him away from his group of friends.

I wrote a note the told him to meet me by class room 4B during lunch. I didn't sign it and put it in his locker. I stood there waiting. For a while I thought he might not show up, until I saw him walk down the hall way looking very confused.

"Shadow?" He questioned when he saw me. "You're the one who asked me to come here?"

I nodded.

He looked almost frightened. "Why?" He asked.

I pushed him up agents the wall and kissed him. At first he seemed scared, but he softened up and began to kiss back. That must be a good sign. And if I thought it was good that he was kissing back that means part of me must be enjoying the kiss.

I pulled back and turned my back to him, whipping off my lips with my shirt sleeve.

"Why did you do that?" Ike asked.

"I had to see if I liked you." I stated.

"Do you?"

"I think so." I said.

He grabbed my hand. "I like you too." He said. He kissed me softly on the cheek.

I looked at him, he had the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"Do you wanna get some lunch?" He asked.

I stared at him to be sure he was serious, which he was.

"Okay." We walked hand in hand into the cafeteria. Everyone was staring at us, but I didn't care. I got what I want.


End file.
